Blind Date
by Neko La Piercee
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan di angkat jadi Hokage belum punya pacar?/ silahkan dibaca dulu deh...
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date by Neko La Piercee**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I just borrow some charas.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Humor (mungkin sedikit)**

**Para charanya mungkin OOC, alur jelek, dan cerita mungkin abal.**

**Then, happy reading, minna!**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah disertai luasnya angkasa biru kini menyelimuti ketenangan di desa Konoha. Yah, setelah banyaknya insiden menyeramkan beberapa tahun lalu yang pernah terjadi seperti peperangan antar dunia shinobi dan penyerangan serta teror yang dilakukan oleh organisasi Akatsuki kini telah usai. Hampir seluruh daerah hancur dan kerusakan hutan juga terjadi dimana-mana. Perlahan tapi pasti beberapa desa seperti Konoha, Suna, Amegakure serta beberapa desa lainnya mulai bertahap membangun ulang desa. Di berbagai penjuru desa, khususnya Konoha, terlihat banyak warga desa yang bergotong royong saling membantu memperbaiki rumah, jalan, toko-toko juga kedai dan tempat wisata yang hancur berantakan. Gema suara palu yang memukul paku dan juga alat pemotong kayu semakin menambah keramaian yang ada di desa tersebut. Desa ini benar-benar dalam tahap renovasi.

Di samping aktivitas pembangunan desa, mari kita intip keadaan seorang pemuda yang kini masih terlelap di kamar apartemennya. Dengan masih memakai piyama orange kesayangannya, sebut saja Naruto Uzumaki, masih tetap mendengkur sambil mengigau tak jelas. Selimut dan futon miliknya sudah sangat berantakan. Tapi, ia masih saja asyik berkutat di alam mimpinya padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan.

"Ahh~... ramenku~... ramenku~... Jangan kabur gitu dong! Nyam, nyam..." igau pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah-olah sedang meraih sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba di sela-sela igauan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut, tedapat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu dan tubuh seseorang itu membelakangi jendela kamar Naruto. Setelah author sorot sosok itu dari bawah hingga atas (kayak fim aja pake acara disorot-sorot segala) dapat diketahui sosok itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, mantan guru pemuda Uzumaki. Dengan ekspresi yang terlihat bosan itu, si guru perlahan mendekati Naruto yang masih asyik menangkap ramennya (?). Kakashi lantas berjongkok di samping Naruto dan menyentil hidungnya pelan. Yang disentil itu bukannya langsung bangun tapi malah menggosok-gosok hidungnya merasa risih. Kakashi menghela napas sejenak, lantas ia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikiran laki-laki berambut keperakan itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia membuat sebuah gerakan seperti jutsu. Dan benar saja ia sedang menggunakan sebuah jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" ucap Kakashi lirih dan,

POOFFF!

Keluarlah seekor anjing kecil sejenis bulldog berbaju biru dan menggunakan ikat ninja lambang Konoha di kepalanya. Dengan ekspresi tertekuk anjing itu menoleh ke arah tuannya yang memanggil. Anjing kecil itu menatap Kakashi dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Hoi, Kakashi. Kenapa kau memanggilku, hah?" anjing itu, diketahui namanya adalah Pakkun, bertanya heran.

"Yo, aku ada kerjaan untukmu. Hehehe..." cengir Kakashi dibalik masker biru dongkernya itu.

"Hah? Apa itu?" Pakkun penasaran.

"Gigitlah hidung bocah ini agar bangun!" perintah Kakashi dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Naruto yang masih asyik mengigau.

"Hah? Hanya itu saja? Kupikir ada apa kau memanggilku! Ogah ah!" protes Pakkun.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja! Nanti kubelikan daging sapi terbaik bagian dalam deh." Perintah Kakashi disertai dengan iming-iming andalannya.

"Benarkah?" selidik Pakkun curiga, mengingat tuannya sering kabur tak jelas jika sudah mengiming-imingi sesuatu.

"Yeah, asal kau mau menggigit hidung anak ini!" tukas Kakashi.

"Oke." Ucap Pakkun mulai berjalan dan menaiki tubuh Naruto, "padahal ada yang lebih enak untuk kugigit selain hidung bocah ini, heehh~" desahnya pelan, lalu...

GRAUKK

"GYAAAAAAA! HIDUUNGKUUUU!" teriak pemuda tan itu tiba-tiba lalu melemparkan Pakkun menghantam tembok hingga mata anjing itu berputar-putar.

"Ittaiii! Hidungku~..." Naruto yang sudah bangun mengusap hidungnya pelan berharap mengurangi rasa perih di hidung mancungnya.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi sambil menahan tawa melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan memegang hidungnya.

"AAAA! KAKASHI SENSEI?!" kaget Naruto setelah mendengar sapaan tiba-tiba dari mantan senseinya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" dengan pura-pura tak bersalah pria itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dattebayo! Hidungku masih sakit dan tiba-tiba saja kau ada di sampingku seperti hantu!" kesal Naruto dengan siku-siku empat (?) tanda marah di dahinya.

"Hoi Kakashi, kau harus membelikanku dua daging sapi bagian dalam sebagai pertanggungjawabanmu!" seru Pakkun yang telah sadar dari lemparan Naruto.

"Eh, kenapa anjing itu ada di sini?" Naruto menatap heran pada Pakkun.

"Hei, bocah! Hidungmu membuat mulutku terasa aneh tau!" umpat Pakkun.

'Eh, hidungku? Hidungku...' saat Naruto bergumam di pikirannya karena ucapan Pakkun tersebut. Lama ia memutar-mutar otaknya mencoba memahami maksud anjing itu, dan "AAKKHH! Jangan-jangan kau yang menggigit hidungku?!" Naruto kaget bercampur curiga.

'Dasar otak lamban. Yang seperti ini mau jadi Hokage...' pikir Pakkun.

"Tenanglah! Memang benar Pakkun yang menggigitmu karena kau susah sekali dibangunkan," ucap Kakashi disela-sela kekagetan Naruto, "sekarang cepat bangun dan ganti bajumu. Nona Hokage sekarang sedang menunggumu." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Eh? Tsunade-baachan? Bukankah semua Jonin hari ini diliburkan dari misi?" heran Naruto.

"Entahlah, tapi dia menyuruhku langsung membawamu. Jadi, cepat ganti baju sana. Kutunggu kau di luar 5 menit!" dan Kakashi pun keluar dari jendela Naruto diiringi Pakkun di belakangnya.

* * *

**-SKIP NARUTO MANDI DAN BERURUSAN DI KANTOR HOKAGE -**

* * *

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu keluar dari ruangan Hokage dengan ekspresi sangat senang. Ia berjalan melewati koridor kantor dengan bersiul-siul dan melompat kegirangan. 'Yatta! Yatta! Yatta! Mimpiku... mimpiku jadi nyata. Kami-sama, katakan ini bukan mimpi 'kan?' batin Naruto kegirangan setelah mendengar ucapan langsung dari Tsunade bahwa di usianya yang kini menginjak 25 tahun, ia telah dipilih oleh para tetua sebagai Rokudaime Hokage Konoha. Disela-sela kegirangannya, ia berhenti sejenak dan melepas ikat ninjanya. Lama ia memandangi ikat kepala itu dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat ikat kepalanya. Ia bawa genggaman erat itu menuju dadanya dan matanya mulai memanas, ia akan menangis. Tak lama kemudian, bulir-bulir air mata kebahagiaan turun melewati pipi dan rahangnya. Segala macam bentuk pikiran terputar di benaknya. Ia melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya tersenyum bangga, detik berikutnya wajah Jiraiya tengah tersenyum dan memberikan jempol untuknya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan mulai bergumam lirih.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ero-Sennin, aku ingin kalian melihatku menjadi Hokage. Aku... aku..." ia kembali terisak pelan.

Ketika ia sedang mengusap pelan air mata yang kembali jatuh, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok sahabat yang ia kenal sejak di Akademi berjalan menuju arahnya. Seringai kecil terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda yang memiliki tato merah di wajahnya. Tak lupa, anjing putih besar kesayangan pemuda itu juga turut mengekor di belakangnya. Sebut saja Kiba, kini melambai ke arah Naruto.

"Yo! Calon Rokudaime!" sapa pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu.

"Yo, Kiba, Akamaru!" Naruto membalas sapaan si penyuka anjing itu.

"Selamat ya! Tak kusangka kau bakal jadi Hokage. Padahal tampang dan kepribadian berantakanmu itu sangat tidak cocok untuk menyandang gelar Hokage. Hahahaha...!" Kiba tertawa keras.

"Kau ini memujiku atau mengejekku heh?" Naruto tampak kesal, "daripada itu, kau tau darimana kalau aku bakal jadi Hokage selanjutnya? Aku saja baru tahu tadi..." tanya anak Yondaime tersebut penasaran.

"Hmm, tadi sewaktu kau dipanggil Godaime, kebetulan aku juga lewat dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian. Makanya aku tahu." Ucap Kiba sambil menopangkan tangan ke dagunya.

"Dasar kau tukang nguping!" celetuk Naruto, "aku pergi dulu ya. Aku mau liburan nih!" lanjutnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah. Mungkin jalan-jalan keliling desa. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut? Ogah ngajak kau, dikiranya maho ntar aku, dattebayo!" cerocos Naruto langsung.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Setelah aku menyampaikan laporan para geninku, aku ingin menawarimu sesuatu. Mau tidak?" Kiba menyodok lengan Naruto lirih sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

"Tawaran apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti saja kuberitahu. Aku harus memberikan laporan ini dulu pada Hokage. Tunggulah di pintu masuk kantor." Ucap Kiba seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oke!"

* * *

**-DI DEPAN PINTU MASUK KANTOR HOKAGE-**

* * *

"Hoi!" Kiba menepuk pundak pemuda blonde yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggu, dattebayo!" omel Naruto.

"Gomen, gomen. Tadi Akamaru lari entah kemana, jadi aku mencarinya dulu, hehehe..."

Naruto menyipitkan mata tak senang lalu memandang sinis Akamaru yang berdiri di samping Kiba. 'Anjing itu kelihatannya semakin lama semakin merepotkan saja', umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Hoi, tadi kaau bilang mau menawariku sesuatu. Apa itu?" tanya Naruto to the point setelah mengumpat Akamaru.

"Oh, itu. Begini, kau mau ikut kencan buta tidak? Teman-teman lainnya ikut loh!" tawar Kiba.

"Hah? Kencan buta?" heran Naruto.

"Iya. Aku, Shino, Choji, dan Lee ikut serta. Kau ikut tidak?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Tidak ah! Kenapa pula aku harus ikut kencan buta? Banyak wanita yang sudah terpesona akan diriku. Hahaha..." sombong pemuda itu sambil membayangkan dirinya dikejar-kejar para gadis Konoha.

"Nyatanya kau belum punya pacar sekarang. Seperti itu masih dibilang punya pesona? Dasar tukang khayal!" ucap Kiba acuh tak acuh.

JDUAAKK

Naruto langsung jatuh tersungkur mendengar ucapan Kiba. Segera ia berdiri dengan tampang geram memandang Kiba. Pemuda di hadapannya malah memalingkan muka dengan acuh dan bersiul ringan, sementara anjingnya hanya mengibas-ibaskan ekornya.

"Aku punya pesona tahu!"

"Buktinya kau tidak bisa menyaingi si Uchiha. Dia sudah pacaran dengan Sakura dan mereka akan menikah. Shikamaru saja yang suka bermalas-malasan diterima Temari jadi pacarnya. Terus Sai, si Jonin baru itu sudah pacaran dengan Ino. Nah, sedangkan dirimu? Walaupun sudah jadi pahlawan di Konoha, kau tetap saja menjomblo. Kau tidak iri sama mereka, heh?" selidik Kiba.

"I,it,itu...itu..." Naruto gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Kujamin kau tak akan menyesal. Agen kencan buta bilang, gadis-gadis yang ikut cantik-cantik lho. Tidak hanya dari Konoha, tapi dari desa tetangga juga."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu, "baiklah. Aku ikut." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Yosh, aku akan bilang pada si Agen untuk mendaftarkanmu. Besok pagi, pasti kau sudah dihubungi sama si Agen tentang jadwal kencanmu." Terang Kiba.

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. Tapi, jika aku medapatkan gadis yang jelek, buruk rupa dan menyebalkan, aku akan menghajarmu dan si Agen itu!" ancam Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Kau mau cari gadis yang bagaimana? Nanti si Agen akan mencarikan sesuai kriteriamu," Tukas Kiba.

"Hmm... kriteriaku ya..." Naruto berpikir sebentar, "ha! Dia harus baik, cantik, seksi, lembut, ramah, pintar memasak terutama ramen, dan memiliki mata yang indah seperti mata sapphiere-ku ini, dattebayo. Hahaha..."

"Banyak sekali tuntutanmu," Kiba sweatdroped, "oke, nanti kubilang sama si Agen. Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang, Hana-neechan menyuruhku berbelanja keperluan masak sebelum ia pulang. Ayo, Akamaru!" pemuda itu mulai beranjak pergi, "jaa nee!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke Naruto.

"Jaa nee, dattebayo!"

Setelah kepergian Kiba, kini Naruto juga mulai beranjak meninggalkan halaman depan kantor Hokage. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung riang. Tangannya ia selipkan di kedua saku celana. Ketika bersiul-siul lirih, tiba-tiba ada sebuah konser. Wah? Konser siapa? Konser siapa? YUI? AKB48? Atau malah konsernya Jupe? (kumat nih author -_- #dihajar reader). Eh, bukan kok ternyata. Bukan YUI, AKB48 ataupun artis tanah air kayak Jupe, tapi konser di perut Naruto. Yup, sekarang lambungnya sedang mengadakan konser mengais-ngais makanan, alias kelaparan. Si empunya tak jadi bersenandung ria. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari warung terdekat dan tatapannya berhenti di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Ia berbinar dan langsung berlari menuju kedai tersebut.

"Paman, beri aku semangkuk ramen rasa miso ukuran jumbo ya!" teriak Naruto setelah masuk ke dalam kedai.

.

.

.

**TBC... mungkin?**

**Entahlah, neko lagi bingung sama fict satu ini. Padahal neko masih punya hutang fict buat fandom sebelah (melirik fict fandom sebelah yang masih dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, T_T). BTW, ini dalah fict ketiga neko lho! Yee~~ (/^0^)/ (teriak-teriak gak jelas). Ide gila dari cerita ini keluar gitu aja dari kepala neko, nah karena neko udah buat, gimana? Gimana ceritanya? Enaknya lanjut apa enggak? Rencananya sih fict ini mau neko buat oneshot gitu aja, eh ternyata malah agak kepanjangan. Makanya sebagai readers yang baik, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya? **

**Mohon tinggalkan review, please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, hai, hai...**

**Neko la piercee balik lagi nih (turun dari kuda poni sambil lambai2 tagan nggak jelas). Kali ini neko udah bawain last chap blind date, tapi mungkin di chap ini hanya berisi genre romance. Yahh... humornya ngalah dikit gitu...**

**Oiya, mumpung masih bulan lebaran, neko mau ucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri ya bagi yang merayakan... terus kue lebarannya sama pesangonnya neko tunggu lho, hwahahaha... :D**

**Yaudahlah, daripada digepukin readers soalnya neko banyak bacot, langsung aja deh neko persembahin blind date chap 2...**

.

.

.

.

.

**Blind Date by Neko La Piercee**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I just borrow some charas.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Para charanya mungkin OOC, alur jelek, dan cerita mungkin abal.**

**Then, happy reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, pukul 10 pagi.

"Hoaaahhmm..."

Pagi menjelang siang, Naruto baru bangun tidur. Setelah menguap lebar, tangan pemuda itu sibuk mengucek kedua matanya. Ia masih terduduk di atas futon dan mengumpulkan nyawa. Cukup lama ia duduk dalam posisi tersebut seperti orang bodoh. Yah, namanya juga baru bangun tidur. Serasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul, ia menggeliat. Ia renggangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Masih dengan rasa kantuk yang berat, ia menolehkan kepala sekedar untuk melihat jam beker kecil yang ada di antara lemari buku. 'Oh... pukul sepuluh...', pikir Naruto lalu kembali masuk ke dalam futon tebal dan hangat miliknya.

Belum sempat ia terlelap dan entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba pemuda yang akan diangkat sebagai Rokudaime itu membuka matanya lebar. Ia mendelik dan buru-buru ia bangkit lagi dan melihat jam beker itu kembali. Ia melebarkan matanya kaget.

"HWAAAA! PUKUL SEPULUH?!" teriaknya setelah melihat jam kecil itu.

'Sial... aku kesiangan!', ia geram.

Buru-buru pemuda itu bangkit dari futonnya dan menyambar handuk putih yang bertengger di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Ia melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan shower. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah Naruto hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggang. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung membuka lemari pakaian. Ia hendak mengambil sebuah kaos oblong tapi gerakannya terhenti. 'Masa aku mau pakai kaos oblong waktu kencan? Ah, pakai kaos berkerah saja dan celana hitam!', dan ia pun langsung menyambar kaos berkerah warna orange dan celana hitam panjang. Setelah selesai ia hendak memakai ikat kepala ninja yang selama ini selalu ia gunakan, ia menatap ikat kepala itu.

"Ah, lebih baik tidak kupakai saja, dattebayo!" Naruto meletakkan kembali ikat kepala ninja itu di atas meja.

Naruto segera meraih gagang pintu apartemen dan berlari keluar. Sudah ada hampir dua meter ia melangkah, ia berbalik. Ternyata pintu apartemen pemuda tan itu belum dikunci! Naruto menepuk jidatnya, 'bodoh! Aku lupa mengunci pintu!', segera saja pemuda itu mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Ah, menyebalkan, dattebayo! Gadis itu pasti sudah daritadi menungguku. Padahal aku sudah bilang sama si Agen aneh itu bahwa aku akan datang..." Naruto bergumam lirih sambil tetap berlari menuju tempat yang telah ditetapkan untuk kencan butanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Naruto's POV**

Hoaahhmm... lelah sekali rasanya. Padahal kemarin baru dapat libur gratis dari berbagai misi, eh, pagi-pagi tadi sudah disuruh pergi menuntaskan misi baru. Huh, Tsunade-baachan memang selalu menyebalkan. Tapi, mungkin aku sedikit beruntung, misi tadi hanyalah misi tingkat C. Mengantar nenek tua ke rumahnya yang berada di sudut desa. Aku heran, nenek yang sudah berumur hampir 80 tahun tadi kenapa bisa sampai nyasar dan hilang di pasar? Padahal jarak rumah dan pasar pusat sangat jauh...

Entahlah! Yang jelas sekarang aku pulang dulu dan melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat menuju apartemen tercinta. Aku sudah sangat tidak kuat untuk membiarkan mataku terjaga. Tak terasa, bangunan apartemenku sudah terlihat, aku tersenyum senang. Kupercepat langkahku dan segera menaiki anak tangga apartemen. Apartemenku berada di lantai dua dan tepat di ujung, jadi aku harus bersusah payah untuk mencapai kamarku.

Setelah sampai di lorong lantai dua, aku melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Siapa pria itu? Laki-laki itu mengenakan kemeja warna biru dan celana hitam. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan, hey, rambutnya mirip sekali seperti rambut Rock Lee, si Alis Tebal. Tapi, bedanya, rambutnya tidak klimis seperti ninja Hijau itu. Dan satu lagi, ada kacamata hitam bulat bertengger di hidungnya. Sepertinya aku cukup familiar dengan kacamata itu, tapi apa ya? Hmm...

"Ano, apakah Anda Naruto Uzumaki penghuni apartemen ini?" ketika aku sedang memikirkan masalah kacamata itu, pria tadi ternyata menyadari keberadaanku dan ia sekarang tengah bertanya padaku.

"Ah, iya. Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau siapa?" tanyaku balik pada orang ini. Kalian tahu, wajah dan gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan.

"Oh iya, saya hampir lupa. Perkenalkan nama saya Mabuza Aburame. Saya adalah agen kencan buta. Kemarin Kiba Inuzuka telah merekomendasikan Anda. Jadi saya kemari untuk memberikan jadwal kencan." Jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

"Mabuza... Aburame..." aku bergumam lirih, hingga, "OH! Kau dari klan Aburame ya? Saudaranya Shino?!" aku langsung bertanya heran plus kaget.

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi saya kerabat jauh dari Shino Aburame. Kakek Shino adalah saudara sepupu kakek saya. Dan walaupun kami berasal dari klan yang sama, tapi sebenarnya saya tidak tinggal di kompleks klan Aburame," jelas Mabuza, "oh iya, tidakkah Anda berkenan mengajak saya masuk untuk membicarakan acara kencan buta Anda?" Mabuza kembali bicara dan bertanya.

Oh iya, aku lupa mempersilahkannya masuk, "Ah, iya, mari silahkan masuk!" aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan ia mengekor dibelakangku untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Jadi, kapan jadwal kencan butaku?" tanyaku langsung setelah mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Oh, tentang itu, hari kencan Anda adalah Rabu pagi pukul 10 di kedai Dango Momodoki. Dan meja untuk kencan adalah nomor 6," jelas Mabuza.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Oh iya, apa kriteria untuk gadis itu sesuai dengan permintaanku 'kan?"

"Tenang saja. Kami sudah usahakan agar pasangan Anda memenuhi kriteria yang Anda inginkan, yah, walaupun tidak semuanya harus sama," tukas pria itu, "tapi yang jelas ia cantik, ramah, baik hati dan iris matanya sangat indah." Lanjut Mabuza.

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" aku langsung bersemangat ketika ia berkata seperti itu.

"Ano, dia sedikit pemalu. Ia meminta kami agar merahasiakan namanya. Ia sebelumnya juga menolak ketika kami akan memberitahu nama Anda padanya. Ia bilang ia ingin berkenalan langsung dengan Naruto-san."

Aku sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Kenapa pula ia harus malu? Kan nantinya juga bakal bertemu denganku. Ah, para wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Tapi, kalau memang keinginannya begitu ya sudah. Semoga saja ia memang benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan Agen Aburame ini.

"Mabuza-san, karena namanya dirahasiakan, bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis itu, dattebayo?" tanyaku penasaran. Memang harus seperti itu kan? Jika hanya tahu dia cantik, baik hati dan juga ramah pasti akan ada banyak wanita seperti itu.

"Nona ini memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru-keunguan, mempunyai bola mata berwarna amethyst, tinggi badannya kira-kira 160an, dan memiliki kulit seputih susu," Mabuza berucap sambil membaca data si gadis.

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Baiklah hari Rabu nanti aku pasti akan menemui nona ini, dattebayo!" ucapku antusias.

"Baiklah, kedatangan saya hanya untuk memberikan jadwal kencan buta Anda. Selebihnya saya permisi untuk pulang." Pria bernama Mabuza itu lantas berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Dan ia kuantarkan sampai pintu apartemen.

"Ano, Mabuza-san, terima kasih untuk jadwalnya..." teriakku padanya yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

**END Naruto's POV**

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Oba-san! Nona yang tadi duduk disini kemana, dattebayo?!" Naruto yang terengah-engah langsung masuk ke kedai dango Momodoki dan bertanya pada seorang nenek yang diketahui sebagai pemilik kedai.

"Oh, nona?" Nenek itu malah ganti bertanya.

"Iya, seorang gadis yang duduk di sini. Eto, dia berambut panjang biru keunguan, cantik, warna matanya seperti batu amethyst dan kulitnya seputih susu. Apa Oba-san tahu?!" cerocos Naruto.

"Oh, nona itu ya. Dia baru saja keluar, kalau tidak salah ke arah sana!" nenek itu mengangkat telunjuk tangannya menuju jalanan pasar.

"Ah, terima kasih, Oba-san. Eto, bagaimana penampilannya?"

"Hmm, coba kuingat-ingat," nenek itu diam sejenak sambil berpikir, "gadis muda tadi kalau tidak salah memakai atasan putih serta rok berwarna ungu selutut. Dan rambutya.. oh cucuku bilang itu model ponytail."

"Begitu ya Oba-san, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas informasinya, dattebayo. Aku permisi dulu!"

Naruto langsung melesat pergi menuju arah yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh nenek penjaga kedai dango tersebut. Ia segera berlari, takut teman kencan wanitanya akan berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ia berlari hingga sudah memasuki kawasan pasar. Namun gadis yang ia cari-cari belum juga terlihat. Naruto berhenti berlari dan mengamati daerah sekitar. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat siapa tahu gadis itu berada di pasar yang kebetulan sangat ramai. Disaat naruto dengan serius mengamati setiap sudut pasar, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan sesuatu itu yang ternyata sosok gadis. Gadis itu memakai atasan putih dan rok berwarna ungu selutut serta rambutnya di ikat seperti kucir kuda. 'Memakai atasan putih dan rok ungu... AKH! Itu dia orangnya, dattebayo!', pikir Naruto tumben cepat.

"Oi! Nona yang ada di sana! Berhenti!" Naruto yang berteriak tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan lalu lalang orang-orang yang ada di pasar, termasuk gadis yang sedang ia suruh untuk berhenti.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju gadis itu. Ia tergopoh-gopoh dan hampir menabrak orang-orang, "Ano... eto... permisi! Permisi! Beri aku jalan, dattebayo!" ucapnya disela-sela lalu lalang orang-orang. Hingga...

"HWAAAA!"

DUUUKKK!

"I... I...ITTAAAAAIIII!" Naruto tersandung batu dan hidungnya mendarat di gerobak tukang sayur yang sedang melintas. Hidungnya langsung bengkak dan berdarah. Naruto langsung menutup hidung dan mengelus pelan berharap rasa sakit di hidungnya mereda.

"Naruto... kun...?"

"Eh?" serasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Naruto mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya melebar kaget melihat suara si pemanggil itu, "Hi.. Hinata?!"

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman bersama seorang gadis. Gadis itu sibuk menempelkan sebuah kapas kecil yang berisi obat merah dan antiseptik ke hidung Naruto yang berdarah. Saat permukaan kapas itu menyentuh hidungnya, Naruto sesekali meringis kesakitan. Kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung kurang lebih lima menit yang lalu. Naruto sih sebenarnya agak canggung ketika gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini mengobati hidungnya.

"Ano... Hi... Hinata, kenapa kamu ada di Konoha?" Naruto berusaha memecah keheningan antara dia dan gadis yang ternyata adalah Hinata, sayangnya penyakit gugup Hinata yang dulu kini menulari pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Eh... eto... a, aku se, sekarang sudah kembali lagi..." kini Hinata yang jadi tergugup-gugup, yah, wajarlah ia sekarang sedang bersama cowok yang sudah ditaksir sejak kecil.

"Oh... begitu..."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah selesai mengobati luka Naruto. Ia merapikan obat-obatannya kembali. Setelah selesai membereskan, Hinata hanya duduk terdiam dan menunduk. Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah sangat deg-degan hingga wajahnya kini tidak hanya bersemu merah, tapi sudah seperti kepiting goreng. Demi menutupi raut wajahnya yang merah, makanya dia menunduk semakin dalam. Dan Naruto, ia juga sedang diam dan merasa kikuk. Berkali-kali ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang padahal tidak gatal agar terkesan ia tidak diam saja seperti boneka hidup.

"Ne, Hinata, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kamu... adalah partner kencan butaku?" tanya Naruto to the point. Jika kalian ada disana sekarang, kalian pasti akan tahu ekspresi Naruto yang sudah gelagapan seperti ikan kekurangan air ketika menanyakan hal tersebut pada Hinata.

"Eh? Partner kencan buta? Dengan Naruto-kun?" Hinata malah ganti bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, partner kencanku harusnya ada di kedai dango Momodoki, tapi nenek pemilik kedai bilang partnerku sudah pergi. Dan partnerku itu memiliki penampilan seperti kamu sekarang ini. Jadi apa Hinata tadi baru saja dari kedai dango Momodoki?" Naruto penasaran.

"I, i, iya... Naruto-kun..." Hinata menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Wah... benarkah, dattebayo? Tak kusangka partnerku adalah Hinata. Yokatta..~" Naruto tampak sangat senang.

'Eh? Tadi Naruto-kun bilang apa? Yokatta? Apa artinya Naruto-kun senang jika aku adalah teman kencan butanya?', pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut langsung muncul di benak Hinata.

"Yo... yo... yokatta?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Naruto dan bertanya.

"Eh? Eto, anu, ehm... ehm..." Nah, ketahuan kau, Naruto! Sekarang kau bingung mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata 'kan? Hahaha...

"Eto... yah... kamu tahu kan kalau tidak semua pasangan kencan buta itu baik. Dan, dan, setelah tahu kalau Hinata adalah teman kencanku, rasanya sangat lega karena kita sudah kenal satu sama lain. Dan, dan, dan..." Naruto kini sudah kehabisan banyak kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dan Hinata, tentu saja ia kembali tertunduk malu walaupun rasa penasaran tetap menggerogoti pikirannya.

'Sial! Aku harus bilang apalagi? Kuso... kenapa aku jadi benar-benar gugup sekarang? Kenapa berada di samping Hinata begini aku jadi kikuk, dattebayo?! Kami-sama... Hotoke-sama... apa aku benar-benar sudah terhipnotis oleh penampilan Hinata? Oh, ayolah! Lihatlah dia sekarang, dia sangat cantik. Kuakui dia lebih cantik sekarang dibandingkan dengan Tsunade-baachan ataupun Sakura-chan. Ia hanya memoles wajahnya dengan make up tipis dan oh, lihatlah bibir tipisnya itu... sangat... sangat cantik dan merah ranum, aku berani jamin dia tidak memakai pemerah bibir karena bibirnya juga terlihat sangat natural. Hinata... jauh lebih cantik dari boneka Barbie... dia...', batin Naruto sambil memandangi Hinata takjub.

"Kau... sangat cantik..." tanpa sengaja kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dri mulut Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke Naruto kaget. Sementara Naruto yang melihat gerakan tiba-tiba Hinata tersebut langsung terbangun dari lamunannya akan Hinata. Dan ia juga sadar akan ucapannya barusan.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung bersemu merah dan bertanya-tanya.

"I, itu, ya, ya, kau... terlihat sangat cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu, hahaha..." kini Naruto sudah benar-benar salting.

"Be, benar...kah?" Hinata bertanya dan tentu saja rasa malu-malunya masih belum hilang ditambah wajahnya kini sudah semerah buah tomat.

"Ya... tentu saja..." tambah Naruto. 

**NARUTO'S POV**

Sial! Hei Naruto Uzumaki, kenapa kau jadi kikuk begitu ha? Kemana dirimu yang selalu cerewet dan blak-blakan itu. Oh, sungguh benar-benar menyiksa! Aku sangat grogi sekarang duduk bersama Hinata. Debaran di jantungku daritadi bukannya kembali normal malah semakin deg-degan. Oh, Kami-sama... apa mungkin aku mulai menyukai gadis ini?

Jika memang itu benar, sebenarnya sih tak masalah juga bagiku. Dulu sewaktu menolongku saat melawan Pain, ia telah mengungkapkan semua perasaannya terhadapku. Dan karena kebodohanku yang tidak segera membalas perasaannya, ia pergi ke Desa Burung. Hei, Hinata Hyuga, taukah kau dulu aku sangat menyesal karena tidak segera membalas pernyataanmu. Dulu aku memang sempat menaruh simpati terhadapmu karena kau begitu beraninya mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Tapi itu hanya simpati, bukan yang lain.

Dan sekarang, kau telah menjadi sesosok wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih dewasa. Mungkin bila masih ada kesempatan, bolehkah aku membalas perasaanmu? Kali ini bukaanlah sebuah rasa simpati atau iba semata, tapi persaan tulus, yang entah kenapa perasaan itu seperti ingin melindungi, mendekapmu dan menjagamu? Tuhan, inikah kesempatan itu?

Jika memang inilah kesempatan itu, aku akan mencobanya. Yooshh! Aku akan menyampaikannya, dattebayo!

"Hinata..." panggilku lirih.

Ia menoleh.

Tepat saat itu aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku di depan wajahnya. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ia terheran-heran tak paham dengan maksudku. Oh, ayolah! Tidakkah kau tau arti jari kelingking, Hinata?

"Ada... apa, Naruto-kun?"

"..." aku masih terdiam dan tetap mengangkat tinggi-tinggi jari kelingkingku.

"Apakah jarimu terluka? Atau..." ia berhenti bergumam. Dan, hei! Dari ekspresi wajahnya dapat dipastikan dia sedang kaget. Akhirnya... kau mengerti juga apa yang kumaksudkan Hinata.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan, Hinata?" tanyaku pada gadis beriris amethyst ini.

"I, itu... apakah Naruto-kun benar-benar..."

"Tentu saja, dattebayo! Dengan jari kelingking, bagiku itu adalah sebuah keseriusan!" ucapku mantap.

"Ta... tapi..." tuh kan! Wajahnya mulai terlihat ragu.

Apakah perasaan terhadapku Hinata yang dulu sudah hilang? Mungkinkah ia ikut acara ini karena...

"Apakah aku terlambat, Hinata?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Eh? Terlambat karena apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Apakah sudah terlambat bagiku untuk..." aku diam sejenak, "membalas pernyataanmu dulu?"

"Eh? I, itu..."

"Jika memang benar begitu, maka kumohon Hinata! Berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi!", aku langsung memotong ucapannya, "dulu aku begitu bodoh karena tidak segera membalas perasaanmu. Aku justru malah membiarkanmu begitu saja hingga kau pergi dari Konoha. Dan selama kepergianmu, aku... aku... merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Dulu, memang perasaanku terhadap Sakura-chan masih ada ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Kupikir dulu perasaanku padamu hanyalah sebuah rasa simpati belaka. Tapi, sekarang... aku... aku..." yep, aku hampir mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi aku malah tidak bisa berucap apa-apa dan hanya dapat memejamkan mata saja.

"Naruto-kun..."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan setelah mendengar panggilan lirih Hinata. Aku menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. Ya Tuhan... senyumnya indah sekali. Senyumnya juga terlihat sangat tulus. Tunggu! Apa yang sekarang ia lakukan? Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, bukan, ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan... mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingkingku? Hei, bukankah ini artinya...

"Hinata... kupikir kau sudah..."

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Naruto-kun... tidak terlambat kok. Dan mungkin... tidak akan terlambat..." dan kini ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukankah alasanmu ikut kencan buta karena perasaanmu yang dulu sudah kau buang jauh-jauh?" aku semakin bingung dan panik. Oh, ada apa ini?

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Perasaanku terhadap Naruto-kun tetaplah sama. Sulit bagiku jika aku harus melupakan bahkan membuang jauh perasaan untuk... cinta pertamaku..." wajah Hinata kembali bersemu.

"Jadi? Aku tidak terlambat 'kan?" aku kembali memastikannya. Aku takut ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi atau Genjutsu yang tidak pernah bisa kuketahui.

Tetapi, ia menggeleng, "Tidak terlambat sama sekali, Naruto-kun."

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku tidak dalam pengaruh Genjutsu kan? Seseorang! Kumohon teriakkan padaku kalau ini bukan khayalan, mimpi ataupun genjutsu. Ini benar nyata kan?

"Apakah itu berarti... perasaanmu yang dulu tetap sama? Perasaanmu terhadapku?"

"Iya... tidak berubah sedikitpun, Naruto-kun"

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih..."

Bagaikan ribuan kembang api meledak-ledak dikepalaku. Dan ada ribuan bintang sedang menari gembira. Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai tak tau bagaimana mengekspresikannya. Segera kutarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukanku. Kubenamkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Dapat kurasakan aroma lavender menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Dan kalian tahu, aroma ini sangat menenangkanku dan juga menyenangkan. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sungguh aku hanya ingin memeluknya seperti sekarang ini. Hinata...

"Ano, Naruto-kun... aku... kesulitan bernapas..."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Terlihat jelas wajahnya sangat merah mungkin akibat kesulitan napas atau mungkin dia memang malu-malu. Ah... para wanita itu... sampai sekarangpun tetap membuatku tak paham.

"Jadi... kita sudah mulai... ehm, berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun sahabat, 'kan?"

"Jika... Naruto-kun b, berkata se, seperti itu..." Hinata tergagap.

"Yosh... sudah diputuskan, dattebayo! Hinata Hyuga, sekarang kau sudah menjadi pacarku!" dengan pede-nya aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi, tunggu! Ada yang membuatku penasaran, "Hinata, jika kau masih menyimpan perasaan untukku, kenapa kau ikut kencan buta? Bukankah semisalnya jikaa partnermu bukan aku, kau akan bersama orang lain?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku terpaksa mengikuti acara ini. Ini semua ulah Kiba-kun. Ia memaksaku untuk ikut. Padahal sudah kutolak, tapi ia tetap mendaftarkan namaku. Karena sudah terlanjur begitu, aku terima saja. Dan jika aku bertemu orang lain, mungkin aku akan berkata jujur pada orang itu bahwa aku tidak pernah ingin ikut acara ini." Jelas Hinata panjang. Wooww, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari Hinata setelah pernyataan cintanya dulu.

"Eh? Karena Kiba? Dasar Bocah Penyuka Anjing itu! Eh, tapi, aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya. Karena dia, aku jadi bertemu dengan Hinata-chan lagi, hehehe..." aku menyengir.

Hinata tersenyum, "Iya... Naruto-kun."

Ternyata, ikut kencan buta tak ada salahnya. Jika kalian masih bingung mencari pasangan, cobalah ikut kencan buta. Semoga berhasil, dattebayo!

**END NARUTO'S POV**

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya... selesai juga...**

**Tapi tunggu! Kok jadi gini ya? Padahal sudah mendaki gunung, lewati lembah buat nyari inspirasi, T^T. Pokoknya maafin neko ya kalo semisalnya chap terakhir ini jadi tambah aneh. Jujur neko udah gelagapan loh buat nyusun chap yg ini. Tapi, neko akan sangat berterima kasih jika chap ini cukup memberi kesan bagi readers. Nah, sekarang waktunya membalas review buat yang blm sempat neko balas...**

**Manguni**: Oke, trims atas reviewnya. :D

**Elmander**: Benarkah? Oww.. terima kasih, ini chap terakhirnya... :D

**Ayzhar**: arigatou, arigatou... iya, naruto kan emang gitu, suka nuntut banyak hal. Eto, neko jugaa pengennya seperti itu, tapi, hehehe... neko udah terlanjur buat 2 shot aja, hehehe... :D

**Hikari**: arigatoo, oke siap! Ini neko udah update last chapnya... :D

**Guest 1**: oke, trims, ini sudah update... :D

**Guest 2**: ano... pair neko kali ini naruhina, mungkin lain kali aja ya yg selain naruhina... ^^

**SyHinaLavender**: Arigatou... oke, ini sudah neko update last chapnya... :D

**Yosh... review udah dibalas, nah, sekarang mohon review-nya untuk last chap ini ya... ^^**

**Neko mau terbang dulu naik kuda poni, mau berkunjung ke rumah Barbie, disana banyak kue lebaran soalnya, hehehe...**

**Last words...**

**Read and Review, please... ^^**


End file.
